


Marks

by laureltreedaphne



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureltreedaphne/pseuds/laureltreedaphne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's noticed that Dominic likes to leave his mark on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating fic over from LiveJournal - this is from 2003. Written in 30 minutes for the contrelamontre show, not tell, jealousy challenge.

Billy's noticed that Dom likes to put his mark on things. He's not sure that it's intentional - Dom's never obvious about it. But after months of watching little things like Dom chipping his coffee mug, or pasting stickers on the box he stands on to have his feet applied, Billy's realized that Dom leaves his mark on all of his possessions. Billy just knows that Dom was one of those children who scrawled "DOMINIC" in big black letters on everything he owned. Dom likes for there to be no doubt in anyone's mind about what belongs to him.

One night, when they're out at a pub, Billy and Elijah start to play an intense, almost flirtatious game of darts. Billy glances over to the bar every once in a while and catches Dom staring at them with this intense, unblinking gaze that almost makes him feel like he's doing something wrong. But then Elijah says something that just can't be allowed, or tries to grab the darts out of his hand, and Billy goes back to the game until the next time he feels Dom's eyes boring holes into his back. 

Later, when Dom's inside of him, Billy senses that something's different. Dom's movements are controlled, almost deliberate, as if he's trying to accomplish something. Billy feels lips moving down his neck, and then Dom's teeth are sinking in to the tender flesh above his collarbone, much harder than usual, and Billy thinks to himself, _"He's marking me. He doesn't realize it, but he is."_ And then Dom's coming inside him, and Billy doesn't have time to think anymore. 

The next morning, when the makeup artist is making such a fuss over the dark, angry looking bruise on his neck that everyone in the trailer has to know what he was doing last night, and who with, Billy notices Dom smirking and subtly watching Elijah. And Billy realizes that he was wrong - Dom never marks anything unintentionally.


End file.
